This feelings
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: ¿Por qué siento esto cuando está cerca? ¿Por qué… estos sentimientos se formaron por esa persona? [Two-shot] [Dedicado a Shade Revolver]
1. La pequeña brujita

_**Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** no me pertenece._

* * *

 **1**

La tímida brujita

* * *

San Valentín era una fecha muy especial… para quien tuviera algo que hacer en ese día.

Y sin embargo, Manami estaba convencida de algo: ningún chocolate contenía ningún sentimiento en especial, porque era sólo un chocolate, una muestra mínima del verdadero sentir. Menos, claro, el que le regaló a su padre y hermano.

Manami, a pesar de estar en plena adolescencia, no tenía a nadie especial. Bueno, sí, pero jamás lo admitiría.

Suspiraba tranquila mientras veía como sus compañeros iban y venían de un lado a otro exaltados por los nervios y Korosensei se aprovechaba de la situación. Se notaba a la legua que el amor inundaba el edificio y eso la hacía feliz. Se sentía feliz por sus amigos.

―Okuda-san ―Le llamaron y Manami recordó el pedido pendiente.

―Karma-kun, que bueno que viniste ―Le sonrió, Manami siempre le sonreía a Karma.

―¿Lo tienes? ―preguntó y ella asintió―. Perfecto, dámelo afuera. ―Y ella volvió a asentir.

Estando lejos de las miradas curiosas, Manami le entregó a Karma una cajita en forma de corazón prolijamente decorada. El pelirrojo sonrió como sólo él lo hacía.

―A-Aquí tienes el pedido, que lo disfrutes ―Se lo dio con las manos levemente temblorosas y un poco sonrojada.

―¡Por supuesto! Nos vemos~ ―Exclamó antes de marcharse.

Manami sólo se quedó ahí después de que él se fuera, mirando su mano, porque por un instante los dedos de Karma rozaron los suyos y la chica sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrerla antes. Con las mejillas rojas suspiró, ya sabía de antemano que eso iba a suceder, pero aún así lo hizo. Sabía que para Karma eso no sería más que una broma pesada, mas sin embargo, para ella significaba una confesión.

Porque una vez Manami se preguntó por qué se sentía tan nerviosa cuando él estaba cerca, o por qué se sonrojaba cuando lo veía sonreír…

Y por fin hoy se dio cuenta, estaba enamorada de Karma, aun sabiendo que él no le correspondía.

Pero a Manami eso no le importó, porque sólo le bastaba que él fuera feliz para que ella lo sea también.

* * *

 _Espero que le haya gustado el primer capítulo de este Two-shot :3_

 _Y esto está dedicado a... **¡S** **hade Revolver!** (la que nunca publica a tiempo, pero esta vez sí :'v)_

 _M'hija, te lo debía, espero que te haya gustado :3 ¡El martes, sin falta, publico el otro!_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	2. El travieso demonio

**_Disclaimer:_** ** _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu_** _no me pertenece._

* * *

 **2**

El travieso demonio

* * *

―Okuda-san, realmente tienes talento, pero no deberías hacer cosas tan peligrosas o el edificio podría explotar ―le sorprendió la voz de Karma cuando intentaba apagar el fuego químico. Manami se sobresaltó, pues se creía sola en el edificio.

―¡Lo siento! Me equivoqué en una de las medidas, pero no es tan peligroso si se lo controla ―explicó y siguió con su tarea.

―Por supuesto que el fuego por sí solo no es peligroso, a menos que seas una pirómana, entonces mi vida correrá peligro ―bromeó el pelirrojo alcanzándole un trapo a su compañera.

Manami suspiró nerviosa y aceptó la ayuda mientras que Karma se encargaba de alejar todos los instrumentos de la zona. Al cabo de unos minutos todo estuvo controlado por lo que el pelirrojo tomó sus cosas y con un "te espero afuera" se marchó del salón, dejando a su compañera ordenando sus cosas.

* * *

―Gracias por esperarme, Karma-kun ―susurró tímidamente Manami y le sonrió. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

―Es lo de menos, si te dejo sola no sé qué podría pasar ―dijo si más.

A la chica se le arrebolaron las mejillas al oír aquello y Karma se mordió la lengua.

―Por supuesto que hablo por las personas comunes y corrientes. Pobre del que se te acerque si le tiras encima algún ácido raro ―comentó cuando salían del edificio y Manami casi se trastabilla al escucharlo.

Sin más, ambos caminaron en silencio, y de a ratos haciendo algún comentario casual o una pequeña charla, haciendo ameno el recorrido.

―¿Por dónde vives? ―preguntó Karma.

―¿Eh? No es necesario que me acompañes, de verdad ―repuso.

―Insisto, además me queda de paso a la estación ―volvió a decir.

Manami suspiró derrotada, no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para negársele. Tampoco quería.

―Derecho, a dos manzanas.

Karma le sonrió con suficiencia.

―Okey~.

No pararon de caminar hasta llegar al porche de la vivienda de Manami en donde ella frenó abruptamente.

―E-Es aquí… ―anunció tímidamente.

―¡Llegamos a salvo! ―exclamó riendo y acordándose de lo que había dicho antes.

Manami sonrió ante eso.

Sorpresivamente Karma posó una mano sobre su cabeza y le revolvió levemente los cabellos lo que le causó un enorme sonrojo. Luego, él se le quedó viendo.

―Bien, nos vemos mañana, brujita ―río de nuevo, cortando el contacto visual.

―Eh… ¡Sí! ―asintió eufóricamente viendo cómo la figura del pelirrojo desaparecía.

Karma, por su parte, sólo podía mantener una mano, la misma con la que acarició a Manami, pegada a su pecho, y respiró profundo.

* * *

 _¡Lo prometido es deuda, Shade! Espero que te haya gustado. Lo hice con todo mi esfuerzo y dedicación para mi responsable y paciente madre(?) x3_

 _Y todos los que leyeron este pequeño two-shot, también espero que les guste._

 _Sin más, nos leemos~_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


End file.
